


spin no snare

by zarahjoyce



Series: Dash! Bullet! [10]
Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers up to Ep 35, also mildly inspired by the summary for next week, speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "I didn't ask you to do that," he says, grimacing and looking away.She tucks the receipt back in her bag. "I know."He crosses his arms and adds,"Justas I didn't ask you to remove Naki from my brain. I wouldn't need to be here in the hospital if you hadn't!"Yua cocks her head to one side. "Oh, so you would rather not know anything about your pastandhave something else occupying your brain?"Fuwa glares at her. "Of course not. But I would have wanted to have some say in the matter, seeing that it's my brain you're poking into!"-Or,the aftermath of Ep 35.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua
Series: Dash! Bullet! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709425
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	spin no snare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TamaraHeartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraHeartz/gifts).



She finds Fuwa suitably dressed when she goes back to his room. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Wait." He looks slightly uncomfortable as he says, "About the payment for this room--"  
  
"I took care of it."  
  
"--What?"  
  
Bluntly, Yua tells him, "I know you can't afford it as you are now. Not like Hiden Aruto pays you for your services yet, does he? And before _that_ , not like you got any severance pay from AIMS when you left."  
  
Fuwa straightens himself. _"Oi,_ that's--"  
  
"I settled the bill so you can get discharged today." She rummages through her bag, displays the receipt. "Just consider this as another debt you owe me."  
  
"I didn't ask you to do that," he says, grimacing and looking away.   
  
She tucks the receipt back in her bag. "I know."  
  
He crosses his arms and adds, _"Just_ as I didn't ask you to remove Naki from my brain. I wouldn't need to be here in the hospital if you hadn't!"   
  
Yua cocks her head to one side. "Oh, so you would rather not know anything about your past _and_ have something else occupying your brain?"  
  
Fuwa glares at her. "Of course not. But I would have wanted to have some say in the matter, seeing that it's _my_ brain you're poking into!"  
  
She bites the inside of her cheek. Granted, perhaps she _could have_ handled this matter more... _delicately_. But then... "The opportunity to help you was _right there_ , Fuwa. You're really telling me _now_ that I wasn't supposed to take the chance?"  
  
He takes a step towards her. "I'm just saying--"  
  
Suddenly Fuwa clutches his head - and turns to grab the edge of the bed as if to stabilize himself.   
  
Yua sighs. Getting something from her bag, she stands next to him and hands him a bottle. "Here. The doctor said you may have some bouts of headache and nausea for a few days. This prescription medicine will help."  
  
He takes a cursory glance at it. From how rigid his stance is, she can tell that he might be either fighting the urge to tell her off _or_ accept her help - so it comes as a relief to her when Fuwa actually grabs the bottle, gets two tablets, and pops them in his mouth.   
  
"You may not see it this way," she says, "but I'm just looking out for you." A beat. Then she adds, "The same way _you_ looked out for me bybeating _me_ repeatedly while I was still under Amatsu's employ, back then."  
  
Fuwa glances at her. "So this is _payback_?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Though I was also curious as to what your true past was - and I'd stop at nothing to know why Amatsu took interest in you." Here she smiles at him. "However, had I been aware that there wasn't anything special about your history, then _maybe_ I wouldn't have bothered."  
  
Wouldn't anyone know it, but former AIMS Captain Fuwa Isamu actually _reddens_ at that. "Why do you keep saying that, anyway? Like your life _isn't_ as boring as mine?"  
  
"Well," she says, crossing her arms, "at least _I_ had some notable achievements under my belt. Attending a foreign school, various scholastic awards - you name it. Whereas _you_ \-- don't even have _any_ of that."  
  
"I may not be smart," Fuwa snarls, "but I more than make up for it with my strength."  
  
She turns her back on him, says over her shoulder, "Too bad that _isn't_ enough to attract women before - is it?"  
  
Even now, the memory of Naki emotionlessly, offhandedly mentioning that Fuwa has been a bachelor _all his life -_ and his subsequent sputtering about his utter lack of romantic entanglements _-_ _never_ fail to amuse her.  
  
"That damned Humagear," he grits out, "mentioning stupid stuff like that, like any of it is _your_ business--"  
  
Hmm.   
  
Perhaps she shouldn't have taken her teasing _that_ far.  
  
"For all its worth, it's part of what makes you _Fuwa_ ," she says. "Your past, your present, and what you'll do in the future... I suppose all of that makes you _you_. Without any of it, maybe you wouldn't be here. Maybe you wouldn't even _be_ a Kamen Rider."  
  
He pauses for a moment - then scoffs. "You're saying I should be _thankful_ Amatsu fucked up my memories?"   
  
"Don't be absurd. I'm not telling you to _be_ anything." Yua turns to face him again. "I'm just saying that all that happened in your past led you _here_. And whether you like it or not, there's nothing any of us can do about it."  
  
"Except destroy ZAIA," he points out.  
  
She grins. "That goes without saying."  
  
Fuwa scratches the back of his head - and sighs deeply. "I just... need some time to process all of this. I'll... have to think about all those things you just said."  
  
"Well," she says, "don't strain yourself too hard. You may just get a headache for all your efforts."  
  
He grunts at her in response.   
  
Yua checks her watch. "Anyway. If you're done thinking for now, we have to go. Let's just grab some lunch before I drop you off at your place."  
  
He shrugs, which she takes to mean he agrees with her plans - for once. Before she can internally celebrate that, Fuwa grabs her arm and says, "I just have one question for you."  
  
She shakes his hold off. "--what?"  
  
"You--" For a moment, he looks like he had trouble forming words.  
  
_"What?"_ she asks again.  
  
"Earlier, you bragged about your achievements in school," he says, shoving his hands in his pockets. " _Just_ in school."  
  
Yua exhales. "Get to the po--"  
  
"Does mean that you, too, never had any--" He searches for a term, ends up with, "romantic shit?"  
  
For a moment, the only sound that can be heard in the room were the shuffling and bustle _outside_ of it.  
  
"I mean," Fuwa continues, "I'd be a _little_ bit surprised, sure, but--"  
  
Not even bothering to dignify that stupid, stupid question with an answer, Yua pivots on her heel - and _walks out of the room._  
  
"I'll take that to mean _yes!"_ she hears him say, sounding absolutely gleeful--  
  
\--the _idiot._


End file.
